The invention relates to a bumper for vehicles, particularly passenger vehicles, having a dimensionally stable support and an elastic covering that forms the end area of the body, extends at a distance to the support and is fastened locally at the body, a recess for receiving a license plate being provided preferably in a cetnral area of the covering.
In the case of a known bumper of the initially mentioned type described in German published unexamined application (DE-OS) No. 28 38 572, a covering with a relatively large surface that forms the end area of the body is formed in one piece and is connected with the body by means of screwable fastening elements.
Since in different countries differing legal requirements exist concerning the size of the license plate, the distance of the license from the road, and the lighting of the license plate, several different coverings having correspondingly developed recesses for receiving the license plate are needed for meeting all these requirements. For the manufacturing of these different coverings, costly tools are required that cause high expenses. In addition, even in the case of a local irreparable damaging of the covering, this covering must be replaced completely, which is expensive.
It is an objective of the invention to so design a covering for a bumper that the tool expenses for the covering are reduced while taking into account specific requirements of different countries. In this case, it should also be ensured that the covering functions well, can be mounted easily, and is repair-friendly.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by providing a multi-partite covering, the parts of which are joined together. In especially preferred embodiments, the covering includes an exchangeable central part for receiving a license plate and at least one covering part on each lateral side of the central part. In certain preferred embodiments, the covering parts include interengageable webs for accommodating their connection to one another along with screw-threaded connectors.
Primary advantages of the invention relate to the fact that by means of the multi-part development of the covering, the tool costs are reduced considerably because much smaller and more compact tools are required. In addition, by means of the smaller component parts of the covering, the mounting is facilitated and in the case of a repair, costs are lowered because in each case only the damaged component parts must be replaced.
By means of the exchangeable central part of the covering, it is achieved that the legal requirements of the different countries can be taken into account in a simple manner, and for all countries, the same lateral parts of the covering can be used. Also, at least component parts of the covering can be used simultaneously for several different types of vehicles. The possibility exists that the covering has the same central part for different types of vehicles, but differently developed side parts, or vice versa according to certain contemplated embodiments of the invention.
By means of the fastening of the central part of the support according to certain embodiments, it is achieved that, in the case of an impact in the center, only the central part of the covering carries out a relative motion in longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The side parts, on the other hand, remain in their mounted position. As a result, damage to the arched end sections of light units located above is avoided. In the case of a diagonal impact onto a side part of the covering, the whole covering - caused by the form-fitting connection between the side part and the central part - carries out a relative movement in longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The guiding devices that are provided between the side parts and the central part cause a defined movement of the central part and this central part returns into its initial position after it has been acted upon.